<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fire on Fire by LLReid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23752303">Fire on Fire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLReid/pseuds/LLReid'>LLReid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bloodbound (Visual Novels)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, Light Smut, Power Couple, Same-Sex Marriage, Strong Female Characters, Vampire Queens, Vampires, Wives, marriage goals, wlw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:26:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23752303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLReid/pseuds/LLReid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic inspired by the song ‘Fire on Fire’ by Sam Smith.</p><p>~~~~~</p><p>“The next time you text me a series of knife emojis could you please clarify that someone is not attempting to stab you?,” Kamilah grumbled. </p><p>Anastasia gasped. “Oh my god. You thought— I’m so sorry.”</p><p>“I marched straight over here ready to tear heads from shoulders! I think my assistants might have required CPR because I moved so quickly!”</p><p>“Poor Mathew.”</p><p>“Poor Mathew?! Poor me! I thought my wife was being stabbed and her last words to me would be, and I quote, ‘the only thing stopping me from killing this bitch is the knowledge that you can’t fuck me if I’m in prison!’,” Kamilah sighed exasperatedly. If this woman was not the love of her life she’d likely have thrown her from her office window at that very moment.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kamilah Sayeed/Anastasia Sayeed, Kamilah Sayeed/Anastasia Swann, Kamilah Sayeed/Main Character (Bloodbound)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>98</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fire on Fire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Adrian had announced he was leaving Raines Corp behind to focus on politics everyone had thought he was crazy, and when they’d discovered that he was leaving his empire in the hands of a twenty-two year old girl with no experience running a multi-billion dollar international company, they’d laughed. Nobody who didn’t already know what she was capable of had thought for a moment that Anastasia Sayeed would become such a formidable force to be reckoned with. Though Kamilah hadn’t doubted for a single second that her wife would prove everyone wrong, as proving people wrong seemed to be an unbreakable habit of Anastasia’s.</p><p>Her heels clicked viscously fast on the polished marble floors as she waltzed through the winding hallways of the Raines Corporation skyscraper towards her wife’s office. Flanked by her two mortal assistants who followed her everywhere during business hours, she was a woman on a mission, and Anastasia’s bumbling employees seemed to part like the Red Sea for her. Work at both Raines Corp and Ahmanet Financial were such artificial situations, every mortal being on their very best behaviour trying desperately to hide behind a professional facade in the hopes they might impress two of the most powerful vampires in the world... it was all rather comical, as far as Kamilah was concerned.</p><p>Paying no attention to the psychic vampire security guards that patrolled the hallways closest to Anastasia’s office, or the gaggle of gossiping assistants that snapped to attention at the sight of her, she paraded right past them all. She might’ve been the only person in the world who wasn’t stopped every ten feet by security and didn’t have to present her I.D. or have a set-in-stone reason — and proof of said reason — to even be on the top floor of the building. Even Adrian hadn’t had so much security, but then again Adrian had never been even a fraction as beloved a public figure in both vampire and mortal society. To some it would’ve seemed excessive, but Kamilah knew it was necessary.</p><p>Whilst she had formally stepped back from the forefront of vampire society, Anastasia had taken her place. Being that she was the most powerful vampire in the world and the closest thing to a living breathing goddess that anyone had ever seen, it seemed only natural that people would want her to lead in some capacity, and she’d become the closest thing to a Princess Diana type figure that their society had ever seen. Whilst Adrian was focused on the political side of their social evolution, Lily on the PR, Anastasia was focused on the more personal side of things and ensuring Jax’s legacy would be felt for generations to come, and together the three of them had already made quite the difference in the five years since they’d watched Anastasia defeat Rheya Apostolous.</p><p>“Where is she? Is she in?,” Kamilah asked Anastasia’s executive assistant, Olivia.</p><p>“Yes, Mrs. Sayeed, but she has been on a phone call with the CEO of Nakamura Enterprises for the past four hours—“</p><p>“Aiko Nakamura?!”</p><p>“Yes. Aiko Nakamura.”</p><p>She simply nodded her head and did her best not to show how relieved she was feeling as she started off towards her wife’s office and the two winded mortals who’d followed her from her own skyscraper three blocks away practically slumped against Olivia’s desk. When her wife had texted her an incomprehensible string of curse words and angry emojis she had naturally assumed that there had been some sort of life-or-death emergency that required her immediate attention, so she’d grabbed her daggers and bolted as quickly as she could... she hadn’t even noticed the mortals sprinting after her until they’d gotten into the Raines Corp elevator and almost collapsed in the corner.</p><p>Kamilah stilled as she slipped into her wife’s office. Instead of the angry, emotional outburst she was expecting to walk in on, there was Anastasia perched on the end of her desk, a calm and seasoned businesswoman who was very clearly in control of the situation. Instead of really paying every ounce of her attention to the ins-and-outs of whatever business was being discussed, she simply watched her wife for a couple of moments. Dressing to scandalise each other was a fun marital game they played, and they played it shamelessly. The white fabric of Anastasia’s form fitting dress clung to her waist and slid over her hips so elegantly, and no one would have guessed that it had been dawned purely to arouse Kamilah. It revealed the glorious length of her bare legs, perfect and lean. And the diamond Cartier necklace that Kamilah had given her for her birthday graced the elegant column of her neck, drawing just the right amount of attention to her cleavage. Kamilah was honestly trying not to pay too much attention to the smooth curves of her breasts but it was far easier said than done. Slowly, so slowly, her brown eyes roved down, then up. Studying her every inch, every intimately familiar curve of her.</p><p>She was captivated by her, utterly captivated the very same way she had been when she’d heard her voice for the first time. Watching the seasoned businesswoman before her, she recalled how she’d wanted her since the first conversation they’d had, how she’d adored her voice so much that it was all that she could think about for days afterwards. She’d found the most ridiculous excuses to talk to her just to hear the captivating lilt to it that had made it difficult — if not entirely impossible — to place where she was from, the slightly muddled British and Kazakh tone attested to an unsettled childhood spent between the city of Almaty and a handful of English boarding schools that she’d be routinely kicked out of for refusing to adhere to certain dress codes. Her voice was so soft, ethereal, like the sound of an Egyptian lullaby from her childhood she only half-remembered. It seemed entirely unfair that the most beautiful woman she’d ever seen also had such a pretty accent. She was exquisite, honest, warm, strong, witty, and beguilingly innocent; the list was endless and Kamilah could’ve happily thought on it forever. She was in awe of her, like practically everyone else who crossed her path. She wanted her, always, and the thought of anyone else having her was like knife twisting and turning in the darkness her soul.</p><p>It was an especially proud moment for Kamilah, to see her putting aside her personal hatred for Aiko and focusing on her work. She’d met Anastasia whilst she was working her first real adult job out of college, assisting Adrian and learning how to manoeuvre throughout the business world in his shadow. Back then she’d been like every other kid in their early twenties; hard-working but extremely distractible, prone to improvising and terrible at planning anything in advance, and overly excitable. Now — whilst still excitable and bubbly — it was easy to see that she’d grown into herself.</p><p>Smiling to herself, Kamilah padded across the large office that had been recently redecorated into a modern style that was much sleeker than her own and into her wife’s arms. She breathed a sigh of relief when Anastasia wrapped her free arm around her shoulder and her legs circled her waist, holding her firmly in place as she nuzzled her face against the smooth skin of her neck.</p><p>She wasn’t entirely sure how much time passed until Anastasia hung up the phone, as she could easily lose herself in Anastasia’s arms to the point that she forgot time was even passing at all. It was where she was happiest.</p><p>“The next time you text me a series of knife emojis could you please clarify that someone is not attempting to stab you?,” Kamilah grumbled. </p><p>Anastasia gasped. “Oh my god. You thought— I’m so sorry.”</p><p>“I marched straight over here ready to tear heads from shoulders! I think my assistants might have required CPR because I moved so quickly!”</p><p>“Poor Mathew.”</p><p>“Poor Mathew?! Poor me! I thought my wife was being stabbed and her last words to me would be, and I quote, ‘the only thing stopping me from killing this bitch is the knowledge that you can’t fuck me if I’m in prison!’,” Kamilah sighed exasperatedly. If this woman was not the love of her life she’d likely have thrown her from her office window at that very moment. “Enlighten me as to why you then failed to answer any of my texts and calls, you know how that worries me... I thought—“</p><p>“Okay, not that I’m admitting I might have fucked up but I can see why you might’ve presumed I was actually being stabbed... given my track record with stabby objects like swords and such, but I was working—“</p><p>“Stabby objects?,” she snorted. All she could do was shake her head in disbelief. This was the love of her life, the sunshine of her heart. It would only ever be Anastasia, and all of her eccentricities. “You did not just say that. Stabby. Objects. Stabby objects. You said that.”</p><p>“Well, I died when I went and got myself stabbed with a katana... and I was banned from touching the dagger with Demetrius’ blood until the last moment because you all thought I’d end up accidentally committing suicide if I held it for more than five seconds... oh, and the time when I was mortal when I almost blinded myself with the tweezers whilst trying to fix my eyebrows that ended with you taking me to the emergency room... and I almost cut my entire hand off making dinner last night—“</p><p>“Stop talking.” Her eyes were dark and luminous as she pounced. She pushed her back against the desk she was sat on and climbed on top of her. Anastasia grinned up at her as one of her hands pinned hers in a vice-like grip above her head on the marble tabletop, the other grabbing her hair to bring her face up. Anastasia moaned into her mouth, giving her tongue the perfect opening. She took full advantage of it, her tongue expertly exploring the intimately familiar landscape of her wife’s mouth. Kamilah had never kissed anyone else that way, she’d never wanted to kiss anyone else that way. Anastasia’s tongue stroked hers, dancing the slow erotic dance that was all about pleasurable touch and sensation.</p><p>She placed rough kiss after rough kiss to her wife’s lips. Her lips took hers and coaxed them wide open, wringing heat and delight from her yielding flesh. Anastasia shivered, her hand caressing Kamilah’s face as Kamilah clawed at her sides. She felt her all along her body, her warmth anchoring her. It was remarkable, but every time she kissed her, her lips seemed to grow sweeter, her scent more beguiling. And her need grew, too. Her blood was racing with desire. She was there, with her. They’d found one another and they’d defied every odd and beaten everything that had threatened to tear them apart, and she felt like heaven. The soft scent of her hair, the slight taste of salt on her skin— she was, she thought, born to rest in the shelter of her arms. And she was born to hold her.</p><p>“You better be careful, Mrs. Sayeed,” Anastasia teased, her voice soft and warm, full of unconditional love and sweet memories of times gone by. “I might start being bratty far more often if this is how you put me in my place.”</p><p>Kamilah chuckled and rested her forehead against hers, caught in her hypnotic gaze. She felt like she may as well have hurled herself off a rooftop — the rooftop that was her beloved wife. This woman was maddening, bloody maddening. She had to be the brattiest, most frustrating, annoying, contrary woman she’d even met... and she absolutely adored her.</p><p>“What did Aiko want?,” she breathed, making no effort to move as she lay down on her chest to keep her in place.</p><p>“A partnership on this new medical AI tech we’re developing down in the labs that’ll help analyse patients blood samples more accurately than mortal eyes are capable of. I might go for it, Nakamura Enterprises is a leader in that field,” Anastasia replied, luxuriating against her. She rested her head on Kamilah’s as she combed her fingers through her hair, and a soft sigh escaped the back of Kamilah’s throat. It was so funny to her that she hadn’t realised it before finding Anastasia, that when someone loves you, really loves you, the way they talk to you is so different. You feel safe and comfortable. You feel that love, even in the simplest of words that would mean nothing were they to leave the lips of anybody else. Even the silliest of conversations become simply a joy to participate in. The best love was the kind that awakened the soul and made a person reach for more, that planted a fire in the heart and brought peace to the mind. And that was exactly what Anastasia had given Kamilah. That's what she hoped to give her in return, forever. </p><p>“And why did you want to stab her?”</p><p>“Do I need a reason? Can’t a lady just stab whoever she damn well pleases?”</p><p>“A sane individual usually requires a reason before they stab someone, little firefly.”</p><p>“She’s just one of those people, I suppose.” Anastasia shrugged. “And she’s seen you naked, which doesn’t exactly make me not want to stab her with any stabby object I can get my hands on, you feel?”</p><p>Kamilah hummed in agreement and pressed a soft, lingering kiss against her chest. She nuzzled up against her, her nose at the pulse point on the side of her throat, drinking in the familiar scent of her Balenciaga Florabotanica perfume. “Nobody compares to you, my love. I was merely biding my time with everyone else. Two-thousand-and-sixty-three years was a hell of a long time to wait to meet the love of my life... I was waiting for you all along.”</p><p>"Do you even know what hearing you say that does to me?”</p><p>"Of course I do,” Kamilah smirked. “Every word of it is true, though. I didn't know it at the time, but it’s the truth. I never wanted more than an open relationship, until I met you. I didn’t believe the love of one person could ever be enough. Then you come along and you intoxicate me and you calm me and also drive me insane... and you make me realise that the love of one woman is all I truly need to be happy.”</p><p>"I'm really glad you waited,” Anastasia smiled, sweetly, both of her cheeks the most satisfying shade of pink.</p><p>“You are worth waiting for, my love,” Kamilah said, punctuating her every word with a chaste kiss peppered around her face. “And you’re all mine.”</p><p>Anastasia beamed at her, her eyes glistening. Those big blazing blue eyes that saw through everything, every defence Kamilah had ever guarded her heart with, every facade she’d ever dawned. They saw her. They beseeched her. They soothed her once-so-weary soul. She saw the darkness and the monster she’d once been beneath the surface, and she was not frightened by it. Those eyes meant everything to Kamilah.</p><p>“I’m all yours. Only yours,” Anastasia murmured, and she smiled her heart-achingly-in-love smile, and Kamilah felt herself melt. “I love you, Kami.”</p><p>“As I love you,” she said softly, “endlessly.”</p><p>Anastasia’s hands fisted in her hair as she rolled them over so that she was straddling her waist. Then she pulled her face to hers, and her mouth was on hers, a passionate desperation in her kiss. It still took her by surprise every time Anastasia kissed her that way, in all the best of ways, as she’d never been the sort to enjoy when others took any kind of control. She stopped, gazing down at her, and even though her entire weight was rested on Kamilah she wasn’t anywhere near heavy enough to truly pin her down... but she didn’t move, she let her think she had the upper hand. Her kiss left her breathless, staring up at that beautiful face etched with love. Every time she looked at her, it made her smile uncontrollably.</p><p>“In spite of me being a constant pain in your ass?” </p><p>“Because of you being a constant pain in my ass, Anastasia.” She smirked up at her. “You came into my life with that smart mouth of yours, your unwavering optimism, your innocence... and that face—“</p><p>“My face?,” Anastasia giggled, her hand flying up to cover her mouth.</p><p>“It’s the most beautiful face I’ve seen... it makes everyone else’s seem dreadfully dull and mediocre.” Kamilah hummed and sat up so that Anastasia was sat on her lap. She moved the hand away from her mouth and pressed the softest kiss to her lips. She took a long moment to simply admire her beauty... all hers, she noted with no small amount of satisfaction. And it was not just the intoxicating allure of her face and her perfect body that had Kamilah utterly bewitched. It was the unwavering and unrelenting fiery spirit behind the perfection that drew her to her like a moth to a flame.</p><p>“I—“</p><p>“Anastasia, your two o’clock meeting is here,” Olivia said over the intercom. “We had them all sent to conference room B, like you asked, and the interns set up the refreshments.”</p><p>“Fuck,” Anastasia sighed, slumping against her. She reached off to one side and smashed the intercom button on her desk in the same manner she treated the alarm clock when it was time to wake up, “Thank you, Olivia. I’m on my way.”</p><p>“We shall continue this later,” Kamilah murmured as she gave her another searing kiss. “Now, can I return to my own office and get some work done or do I have to check your conference rooms for stabby objects before I leave? Mm? Can you be a good girl and not stab anyone in your board meeting?”</p><p>Anastasia’s cheeks flushed scarlet and Kamilah couldn’t help but laugh. She enjoyed exploiting her praise kink far, far too much. “God, you’re an asshole.”</p><p>“You love it.”</p><p>The redhead smirked and leaned in so that her mouth was mere inches away from Kamilah’s ear. “I’m wearing your panties, by the way.”</p><p>The ancient vampire went momentarily still and she felt like all the blood in her body was pooling below her navel. She cleared her throat, “which ones?”</p><p>Anastasia cast her a knowing smirk but didn’t say a word as she climbed off of her lap. “Enjoy the rest of your day, darling.”</p><p>“You’re not even going to tell me which ones you’re wearing?!,” Kamilah pouted as dramatically as she could possibly manage in the hopes her wife would take pity on her and decide to flash her before she opened the door. “But—“</p><p>“See you at home,” Anastasia smirked. She blew her a kiss from across the room, opened the door, and left Kamilah sitting there on her desk in a pool of sexual frustration. This woman... this woman who had breathed the life back into her, she would be the death of her.</p><p> </p><p>- fin.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>